The Fallen Turnabout
by Skyheart42
Summary: Edgeworth is murdered, and it's up to Phoenix, along with a new friend, to find out who killed him! [Post-DD]


**A/N:** So, I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, but... I got an interesting idea for a fic and I'm going to write it. Reviews and such are greatly appreciated! I'm just going to write this as a one-shot right now, but if it gets some support, I'll continue it. Anyways, enjoy!

[This takes place post-Dual Destinies, and starts in the POV of an OC, but shifts to Phoenix later on. Also, for the sake of this story, I'm assuming the Chief Prosecutor's Office is on the top floor of the Prosecutors' Building, because I couldn't find anything on the Wiki about where it's located.]

* * *

_ Crap crap crap crap crap I'm gonna be late for work!_

Amy ran down the wet sidewalk, struggling against the wind that was getting caught in her navy-blue umbrella. _Stupid umbrella,_ she thought. It was the reason she was late in the first place; if she hadn't had to look for it before leaving for work, she would have been able to take a bus to work, but because it had been misplaced, she didn't make it out in time to catch the bus, so now she was running about a dozen blocks to get to work.

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the sky, startling her, and she began to run a bit faster. She rounded a corner, and lighting struck again, along with a loud clap of thunder, and as she looked up at the lightning, she saw the lights of a tall building nearby go out- but what really caught her attention about the building was that a large window on the top floor suddenly shattered, and something was falling out of it. Some_one_, she realized as it came closer to the ground. It was a person!

She watched in horror as the person hit the ground in a morbid display of blood and flesh against concrete. The sight made her feel nauseous, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She was nearly frozen with fear, but after a moment, she managed to slowly start making her way towards the body. She saw that the body belonged to a man, probably in his thirties, and wearing a long, wine-red suit that, between the blood coating it from below and the rain soaking it from above, was slowly turning crimson. Amy smelled the metallic scent of the man's blood, almost overwhelming just because of the sheer amount that was spilling from the man's body. And she noticed one thing that she hadn't been expecting: in the back of the man's head, there was what appeared to be a bullet wound.

* * *

After finding the bullet wound, Amy had called the police, and while she was waiting for them to arrive, she formulated a scenario that would explain the bullet wound in the man's head. The man must have standing by the window, looking outside, when he was shot from behind. Then, either the bullet went all the way through his head and pierced the window, cracking the glass so that when he fell towards it, it shattered; or, he was deliberately pushed out of the window after being shot.

Amy glanced at the body on the ground. Soaked in blood and rainwater, and broken from the fall, it was a gruesome sight. Not to mention, the smell of the blood had only gotten worse; Amy could barely keep herself from gagging. Suddenly, she felt two quick vibrations in her pocket. She pulled out her phone, and before even seeing who had texted her, she saw the time on the unlock screen. 7:58. She was late for work. She unlocked her phone and saw that the text was from her boss, as she had figured.

**Boss: Where are you? We're supposed to have the news on air in 2 minutes.**

**Amy: Sorry boss, I was on my way, but... Well, I kind of just witnessed a murder...**

**Amy: It's... kind of interesting actually... maybe you could have someone come do a news story on it.**

**Boss: ...You'd better not be making this up.**

**Amy: I promise, I'm not.**

**Boss: Alright. Where are you?**

Amy texted her location to her boss. Her job was at a local news station, as a camerawoman for the field reporters. She had started her job two months ago, and so far she had been doing good, but now this murder was making her late for work. So, she figured, if this was going to make her miss work, she might as well get the news station a scoop while she had the opportunity.

Just a moment after she sent the text, she heard sirens blaring, and she saw red and blue lights flashing as multiple police cruisers rounded a corner. A few seconds later, the police had parked on the street in front of her, and were beginning to get out of their cars. One man, a large, scruffy-looking detective in a green trench coat, ran straight towards the body, looking like he might cry, and knelt down next to it.

"Mr... Edgeworth... sir...!" He said, his voice sounding strangled, and sniffling between each word. _So the man's name is Edgeworth?_ The detective placed one of his large hands lightly on Edgeworth's shoulder, sobbing quietly. Amy figured this Edgeworth guy must have been a prosecutor; she had thought of that as a possibility from the start, because the building he had fallen from was the Prosecutors' Building, and the fact that this detective was clearly close to him solidified her assumption.

_Wait a sec... Edgeworth... Edgeworth...__ Ah!_ She suddenly remembered a news story from three weeks ago about some court case- something about an astronaut getting murdered, or something- which Edgeworth had prosecuted... and she also remembered that Edgeworth wasn't just any prosecutor: he was the Chief Prosecutor.

With this new information, the murder would be an even bigger scoop than Amy had originally thought. She quickly texted her boss about it before two policemen walked over to her to begin interrogating her about what she'd seen. She explained everything to them, including her theory about how he was murdered. When they finished their interrogation and walked away to investigate, she saw that the detective in the trench coat had gotten up from kneeling beside the body to help investigate, although sadness was still apparent on his face.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Amy spotted one of the white news vans from the news station she worked for. It screeched to a stop nearby, and Kara, the station's lead field reporter, hopped out, in her signature teal suit, followed by Rob, a cameraman who had started just a few weeks before Amy. Amy walked over to them and filled them in on everything she knew about the murder. Rob and Kara began setting up a shot, getting ready for their story to air, and Amy walked toward the van to get out of their way.

* * *

Phoenix was sitting on a couch in the office, flipping channels on the TV. He eventually landed on the news channel, which at the moment had an image of the Prosecutors' Building, bathed in blue and red light from several police cruisers, but then switched to a shot of a field reporter standing on the sidewalk.

_"...The victim was the Chief Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth."_ WHAT?! Phoenix got up and hurriedly grabbed his suit and put it on, half-listening to the reporter saying something about falling out of a window. He grabbed his phone, planning to call a taxi, but realized that it would take a few minutes for a taxi to get to the office, so instead he decided on a different mode of transport.

"APOLLO, I HAVE TO BORROW YOUR BIKE!" Phoenix yelled to Apollo, who was currently in the next room over, reading over a case file.

"What? Why?!" Apollo called, sticking his head out from the doorway. Phoenix didn't answer, because he was already through the front door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Phoenix was at the Prosecutors' Building, skidding to a stop next to the news van that belonged to the people whose report he had seen. He got off of the bike, nudging the kick stand down to keep the it upright. He saw that the news reporter had finished her story at some point, and a cameraman was placing equipment in the van. A few yards away, there were several policemen around something on the ground, and some police were going in and out of the building, as well as two talking to a young woman who was wearing a denim jacket over a dark green shirt, and holding a navy-blue umbrella. Phoenix spotted Detective Gumshoe and quickly walked towards him.

"Gumshoe! What happened here?" Phoenix asked him.

"Oh, hey pal. Well..." Gumshoe hesitated before continuing. "...Mr. Edgeworth... was murdered..." Gumshoe said. He motioned over to where some of the police were clustered, and continued. "He fell out of the window of his office after being shot in the head... At least, that's what it seems like so far," Gumshoe explained. Phoenix leaned to the side and was finally able to see around the police and caught a glimpse of Edgeworth's body.

"So... do you guys have a suspect yet?" Phoenix inquired. Gumshoe shook his head.

"Not yet, pal. We only have one witness, and she couldn't have been the murderer, and she didn't see the murderer at all," he told him, gesturing to the girl in the denim jacket when he mentioned the witness.

"How do you know she isn't the murderer?" Phoenix asked, putting a hand on his chin.

"Well, pal, she was out here the whole time, and like I said, Mr. Edgeworth was in his office when he was shot," Gumshoe replied. "Plus, she was the one who called in about the murder... If she were guilty, she probably would have run away, or tried to find someone else to pin it on."

"Hm... Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Phoenix said. He saw that the two cops had finished questioning the witness, so he walked over to her. She looked at him curiously as he approached.

"Hey, my name is Phoenix Wright," he told her. "I'm... a friend of the victim," he said, noticing that she had a look of recognition on her face shortly after he told her his name.

"Oh! Aren't you that defense attorney who was against Mr. Edgeworth in that trial three weeks ago?" She asked him.

"...Yeah," Phoenix replied.

"My name's Amy," she said. "I work for the local news station... Some of my co-workers did a story on that case. Actually, Kara, the reporter who's here now, was the reporter for that story as well."

"Oh," Phoenix said absently. This conversation clearly wasn't going anywhere. "Well... I, uh... have to go..." He turned to leave, but stopped when Amy spoke again.

"Wait! Mr. Wright... Are you going to try to find out who murdered Mr. Edgeworth?" She asked.

He looked at her for a moment before saying, "Well... Yeah. I have to do _something_, at least... Edgeworth was one of my best friends."

Amy made a small smile and said, "Mr. Wright... I want to help! I know, I didn't know Mr. Edgeworth before his death, and I didn't even know you before we had this conversation, but... I just really want to find the truth behind this."

Phoenix could hear the sincerity in her voice. "Alright," he said after a long moment. "You can help."

Amy's smile widened a bit, and she said, "Well... let's do this!"

* * *

**A/N:** Huff... God, I just wrote two-thousand words in under three hours... I think that's a record for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to favorite and/or review, because the more feedback I get, the more likely I am to write more!


End file.
